The Death Of Batman
by Cukeygirl
Summary: The death of the Dark Knight as he is surrounded by his loved ones. Same universe as my other fic 'The Ring.'


**The Death Of Batman**

In a dark room, an elderly man lay surrounded by his ghosts and family. A resperator was helping him breath. He was so thin and frail, so different from the strong and vibrant man he once was.

"It's not really fair you know," he rasped to the people around him.

"What's not fair," Terry asked him.

"I never thought I'd die an old man, in his bed, surrounded by his family. His son, his daughter, his grandchildren..." he trailed off.

"Bruce... don't talk like that. You'll out live us all," Dana said softly, taking his knarled hand into hers.

"Liar," he smiled.

"Can't ever put one past you eh, Gramps?" Wayne McGinnis said only half-heartedly. He was almost as tall as his father was. The exact replica of Terry at eighteen, and almost the same replica of Bruce Wayne. Save for his eyes, the color was right but the shape was better. More exotic. A gift from his mother.

"We never could lie to you like we could to Mom and Dad," Isabella McGinnis sniffed. At sixteen, she was a beauty blooming like a budding rose. She was the replica of her mother, but had her father's eyes.

"That's because they're pushovers. I saw all kinds of lies before you two were even thoughts," he chuckled. It turned into deep coughs.

"Dad... please... don't over do it," Terry took Bruce's other hand.

Bruce smiled. "You rarely call me that. It's nice to hear it before I die."

"I never said it enough. Even though..."

"Warren McGinnis did most of the work. I just took up where he left off. It would have been an insult to his memory not to acknowledge it as so... I don't want to die," he said so quietly.

"We know. Don't be scared..." Dana whispered.

He looked at her. "I'm not scared for me. I'm scared for Gotham. Who'll take care of her when I'm gone?"

"We've got it covered, Gramps," Wayne said forcefully.

"You're just a pup," he smiled.

"But I'm not. You taught me everything you could and more than you dreamed of. The Wayne and Batman line doesn't stop with me, Dad. I can't keep these two out of the cave as much as I try to. Just like you couldn't keep me away from the suit, remember?"

"I remember... why did I live so long? So many times I thought I'd die... in the Justice League or on my own. Most are gone you know? Green Lantern... Flash... Diana left for the Island... Only Superman, Sheyara and J'onn outlived us all. It's that alien DNA... I could use some of it now," he was babbling.

"Shhh." Dana quieted him.

"Dick! I'm so sorry! I was too hard on him, can you tell him for me?" he begged.

"Dick's gone, dad," Terry said in a tremulous voice.

"Yes... they're all gone. Dick, Barb, and Tim too. Why did I live so long? It wasn't supposed to be this way! I should have died in battle... with honor," he rasped.

"You are dying with honor. No one else ever gave his or her life to the citizens of Gotham like you did. You saved thousands of lives each day you wore the cape. You saved them so they could live and have children and their children to have children. You saved them, and they never even knew you. But they'll miss you... the real Batman." Terry whispered into his father's ear.

"I'll miss them too... the light... oh it's so beautiful, Terry. I...I see... oh...mom...dad... I've missed you...I'm here, I'm home," he said with his last dying breath.

They were silent. No one said a word. Dana and Isabella brushed away a few tears. Finally, Terry spoke up.

"It's not fair. I feel that everyone should be mourning his death... the true Batman..." He said in a shaky voice.

"Maybe they will..." Wayne said in a whisper.

As the days followed, the city acknowledged the death of Bruce Wayne, philanthropist, billionaire, entrepeneur, and late in life father figure. The business world reeled from the knowledge, but the average citizen barely acknowleged it. It was a strange sight to see Superman attending his funeral, but no one was about to question it.

Two weeks later, a darkened video with mostly audio hit the net. All you could see was the shadow of a man surrounded by shadowed figures. A conversation that was carefully edited was released, but enough of it was heard so that the world knew that the original Batman had died. The world and in particular, Gotham mourned. A ceremony was held at Dark Knight Park, in attendance was the new Batman, with the new Nightwing and Batgirl. It was a sign to the criminals of Gotham: The original may be dead, but his spirit still lives on. A large statue of Batman, as he was in his peak was erected. A plaque read:

I am Vengeance

I am the night

I am Batman

Batman

You saved our lives

In honor we remember

Your sacrifice

Citizens of Gotham


End file.
